Crimson Tears, Purple Blood
by BlackDeviouseRose
Summary: My name is Uzumaki Naru I was tortured when I was five, I died when I was six but they brought me back to life. Full Summary inside. Fem/NaruXSasuke. Rated for language and possible suggestive themes. Please suggest side pairings. There will be spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is an idea I got, I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have never left the village; and Naruto would be a girl; so I obviously don't '-_- Oh and Jariya would still be alive…

Summary: My name is Uzumaki Naru I was tortured when I was five, I died when I was six but _they _brought me back to life. At the young age of five Uzumaki Naru was tortured, and at the age of seven she was killed, but no one knows that except the Akatsuki, the very same group that made Naru their leader. Now Naru is a vampire-wolf hybrid. The Akatsuki wants their leader back. And hell will freeze over if they don't get her…sucky sum. But I don't want to give too much away…

_A scream ripped through the air, like a knife, deep in the forest. All the animals near fled from the area, sensing the terror in the atmosphere. There was a loud and maniacal laugh that only added to the terror_

_Uzumaki Naru looked at the man above her, and knew the end was coming soon. He had black eyes that were glazed over with joy, and dark hair that was mused up and wild. He took a piece of rope and tied her hands behind her back; uncaring of the deep gashes in her body and the pain he brought her. He then tied another piece of rope to her feet._

_He dragged the piece of rope over a high tree branch and pulled her over to a deep pit she had not noticed before. When she looked inside she saw it was filled with a red and black substance; the man then roughly caressed her face and she found the courage to spit her blood at him and watched in amusement as he snarled and back handed her. _

_He then smiled a sick twisted smile, and pulled on the rope until she was dangling, upside down, over the pit. She did not struggle, she did not scream, she did not cry; she promised herself then and there: I will not cry again._

_He gave her one last grin and let go._

_Naru held her breath quickly and felt herself hit the water. The 'water' felt heavy and gooey, and she felt something brush against her leg-It felt like hair. She opened her eyes and what she saw will forever be etched into her memory._

_There before her, were two black, lifeless, eyes attached to a woman's head with long black hair. It had no body._

_Uzumaki Naru broke her promise:_

_She screamed._

(XxX)

Naru awoke with a start and looked around her room; seeing it was only a dream she stumbled into the bathroom where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach

She leaned against the toilet remembering that day. That had been eight years ago when she was five. It had taken a week for someone to find her; the only way she survived was by eating some of the body parts and rats.

Shakily getting up, she rinsed out her mouth before walking out of the bathroom and checking what time it was. 7:30 she sighed before getting dressed in her usual wardrobe:

She wore a baggy black shirt and normal black pants; over it she wore a black cloak with a hood (A/N: think of the Akatsuki's cloaks only all black) and shinobi sandals, on her hands were fingerless gloves. She tied her Hitai-ate around her waist like a belt

She quickly brushed her shoulder length hair and her short bangs, and pulled up her hood. No one knows what she looks like besides jiji, Iruka-sensei, and shika-nii

She exited her home and locked the door; she then started making her way to the academy, ignoring the stares she got.

Naru entered the class and sat down next to Shikimaru who was snoring away. They were giving teams today, and she was not excited.

She just wanted to go down by the dock by the Uchiha's compound and throw some rocks. Iruka walked in and eventually, with a lot of yelling, got everyone to sit down and be quiet

She could feel Sasuke's eyes glaring holes at her, but shrugged it off. He had always wanted to know what she looked like and what gender she was. That was another thing no one knew, because she hasn't spoken to anyone after she went missing for three years. (A/N: You'll find out more later on) Not even jiji or Shika-nii and even Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei started calling out teams but she tuned him out until he called her team

"…Uzumaki Naru, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi…"

Naru mentally sighed. Figures she'd be put on the avenger and banshee's team. She could hear Sakura squealing with joy, but paid it no heed

Everyone's sensei's came and picked up their squads, but team 7 was still waiting for their sensei.

Eventually in came a man with silver hair and half of his face covered by a mask and his Hitai-ate, he had on standard Jounin uniform, but she didn't care.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled

"Hmm. Let's see, my first impression of this group is you're a bunch of idiots" he said to which everyone but her sweat dropped. Kakashi looked at Naru. _Hmm. So this is the Naru that went missing for three years_ he thought

"Meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Naru started heading up to the roof, ignoring Sakura's complaining

Ounce they were on the roof Kakashi asked them to introduce themselves which she just tuned out. All she heard was Sakuras giggling and Sasuke's slightly scary speech

"Ok mysterious one, you're up" said Kakashi with an eye smile

She did not respond

"Don't even bother sensei we've never heard him or her talk before!" yelled Sakura

"Oh I see" said Kakashi "Maybe you could write down stuff about yourself..?"

After seeing her shakes her head no, he let it drop with a sweat drop. Maybe they'll find out more about Naru on their missions

"Ok, tomorrow we are going to be doing a survival exercise" he said with an eye smile, but he just confused the three

"But sensei, we learned all of that stuff in the academy" said Sakura

"Yes, but this is the real Gennin(sp?) Test, only nine of your will be able to pass and make it to be a ninja; the rest will go back to the academy" he said, and Naru mentally gave herself a pat on the back; she knew they would do this because simply being able to make a Kage Bunshin isn't enough to make it to be a ninja.

The other two had shocked faces

"Meet me tomorrow at the memorial stone at six with your ninja gear, oh and, don't eat breakfast because you'll just puke" and with that he left in a swirl of leaves

Naru mentally snorted, she doesn't eat breakfast any way. She only eats dinner ounce a week.

Naru got up and started walking home. She decided she was going to hunt tonight. And she couldn't wait.

(XxX)

Naru looked outside her window and into the moon. Before taking off her cloak revealing her normal attire, very pale skin, her short blonde hair, her 3 whisker marks, and of course her deep blue eyes that held no emotion but could pierce the very soul

She left her house and jumped on the roof, looking for anyone who might spot her, seeing none she continued on her path to the forest

Arriving the forest she kept going until she considered it deep enough. She looked around and closed her eyes, and a moment later she was surrounded by a purple wind

In place of Naru was a golden wolf with parts of the fur black , including the tail, and a red cloud along the side of its beautiful body. It had beautiful blue eyes, and very long whiskers. It was a magnificent creature

It gave a howl before running through the woods, looking for a hunt.

(XxX)

Naru stood at the memorial stone waiting for the others. She saw them stumbling up the path, and she nodded her hello before climbing up a tree and sitting on the highest branch she could get to. It was still a little dark out and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it. How she despised the sun.

One hour later found Naru muttering profanities about the sun in her head, while Sasuke and Sakura lay on the ground sleeping.

Another two hours flew by, and their sensei finally showed up. Sakura yelled at him about being late to which he replied a black cat crossed his path and he had to take the longer way around.

"Alright. Your test is simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me" Kakashi said holding up two bells

"But sensei, there's only two bells" said Sakura confused

"That's right. Whoever doesn't get a bell fails and goes back to the academy" said Kakashi with an eye smile. _Team work test _ thought Naru

Naru was very smart. Shikamaru smart. And that helped her a lot in stuff like this.

"You have until lunch to get the bells, and if you don't before the timer go's off then you won't get lunch" he said

Sasuke and Sakura both looked shocked and angry, Naru didn't care she could go months without food, and she can't necessarily drink water

"And, begin" he said, and all of them scrambled into the trees

Naru watched from her place in a high tree, as Kakashi pulled out an orange book and laughed pervertidly at the contents

She rolled her eyes behind her hood and headed in the direction she saw Sasuke go. When she arrived she saw him in the ground with a passed out Sakura in front of him.

He looked at her. She looked back. Then she slouched forward, and eventually dug him out. After they woke up Sakura he looked at her suspiciously

"Why did you help me?" he asked eying her

She put her finger on the ground and traced the words _'Teamwork is the key'_

He looked at her and understood. So did Sakura. She mentally sighed with relief. That makes things easier.

They quickly made a plan and headed off to the right directions. They found their sensei in a clearing reading his book.

She looked at his stance. It looked like he let his guard down but she could see from the slight splitting of his foot and his tense hands that he's ready at anytime to take action

She lowered her chakra to barely noticeable and took out two kunai; she then quickly threw them and followed after

He dodged and she flipped in front of him before going to punch his face, he blocked quickly and pushed her hand to the side. She took her other hand and went for his stomach but he grabbed her hand before it could reach its destination.

She flipped over him, his hand still holding hers, and with all her strength flipped him over her. He let go of her hand and flipped in the air before landing in front of her. She noticed he put his book away

"Aren't you full of surprises?" he asked

She took out a shuriken and threw it but he dodged, she smirked under her hood. Good. The shuriken behind him turned into Sasuke who then quickly did the seals: snake, ram, boar, monkey, horse, and tiger. A fire ball came out of his mouth

Sakura ran out of the trees and when the flames died out and only smoke remained ran in and came out with two bells.

Kakashi came out of the smoke looking surprised, and Sakura held the bells mockingly in front of him.

She threw the bells to Sasuke and Naru. Naru looked at the bell and frowned behind her hood. She didn't want Sakura to go back to the academy, and quite frankly she didn't care if she, herself, didn't

She looked at Sakura and walked to her, she then handed her the bell. Sakura looked shocked. Sasuke looked at his bell and threw it to Naru grumbling

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at this

"Sasuke, don't you care if you go back to the academy?" he questioned curiously

"No, they're my teammates, so they come before myself" he said and Naru nodded

"You-" he said pausing for dramatic effect "pass"

Sasuke and Sakura looked really confused, and well he didn't know how Naru looked behind her big cloak

"This whole exercise was based on teamwork; to see if you would willingly give up yourself for your teammate" he said

"Your missions start tomorrow; meet me here at seven. Ja ne" he said and he was gone.

Naru walked home happily, unaware of the fact that a pair of eyes was watching her…

And that it! I hope you like it!

Go to my profile if you want to see a picture of Naru in human form

Go to my profile if you want to see a picture of Naru in wolf form

Well hope you like!

Ja ne,

~Black Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! It's been so long! I am so sorry! I had originally 5,000 words for this story, but my computer shut down and erased all of it, so It's shorter than before, and I had to start from scratch all over again. I hope you can forgive me! As an apology I will try to make this chapter longer then the first. (Which, by the way, I am not proud of and _might_ rewrite)

Me: Anyways, Sasu-chan please say the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Why me? And don't call me that!

Me: Because! Naru-chan isn't here right now! And I can call you whatever I want!

Door opens and Naruto walks in, and looks between us.

Sasuke: There's the dobe!

Naruto: Don't call me that!

Me: NARU-CHAN! *glomps*

Naruto: Get off me! I'm still mad at you for making me a girl! And a moody one no less!

Me: *pouts* But Naru-chan by the end of the story I'll make you less moody

Naruto: *turns away*

Me: FINE THEN! Yuki! (Fruits Basket) You say the disclaimer!

Yuki: blackdeviouserose does not own Naruto.

Me: Sasu-chan does!

Sasuke: *Blushes*

-*.*Chapter 2*.*-

Naru was tired. She was so sick and tired of those lousy D-rank missions. She had heard they were like crap, but that was an understatement. No, _The Understatement_ _of The Year!_

She is just about ready to kill herself. Which she can't do. She sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair. She had been letting it grow out, and now reached a little further then her shoulders.

Right now Naru was at home and getting ready to head out for missions; – really she can't even call them that! – and had decided to change her wardrobe. The only reason she wore all of those black clothes was because it helped keep the (vile in her opinion) sun out of reach of her pale skin.

All of those myths about a vampire burning to death if they went outside in the daylight is true to some extent. Only _rare _vampires cannot go out into the sunlight, and she just so happens to be one of them. The blood of a wolf had already been running inside of her when she was turned – it just needed to be awakened. So when she was turned it woke that part of her and made her skin extra sensitive then it already was; then she completely merged with Kyuubi heightening her senses even more. All of this just added up and before she knew it she couldn't go outside.

She sighed again. Of course there was a reason she was chosen _specifically _to be turned, but she quickly turned away from those thoughts. No use dwindling on the past now. She snorted. She's always lost in the past.

Anyways, she had decided she wanted to wear something different for ounce; her new clothes were so much more comfortable than the T and shorts. She looked herself over in the mirror.

She had on a black fishnet shirt with an orange tank top over the top. She also had long fishnet tights and a black and orange checkered skirt over it. Wrapped around her arms were bandages, effectively hiding her summoning tattoos from view. (She'd rather not anyone see those, and she'd rather not use them – they were very dangerous and used a lot of chakra) On her hands were fingerless black gloves with a metal plate. She wore her Hitai-ate around her neck, and there was a weapons pouch on her right thigh. She also had a senbon needle pouch on her left hip. She pulled on a cloak she had just recently stitched (Which she was quiet good at, and there-for made her very good with senbon needles. She almost never misses the target) and brushed it down. This cloak was a dark red, and had a pattern of branches and flowers stitched into it. She had stitched it herself to add a chakra barrier around it. Now the sun cannot reach her skin because her own chakra was blocking it. The hood was nice and loose – just the way she liked it. She pulled the hood up before adding the finishing touch: a _beautifully _carved bow and arrows, which she tied around her back. Even though it just as long as she is, it did not drag on the ground nor did it slow her down. Now she felt complete.

She'd have to visit her little Shika-nii later. Yes, Nara Shikimaru, the lazy cloud. Nara Shikimaru had used his amazing intellect, and had scurried past all her carefully built barriers. Of course she had been rather upset, but they had become quiet close since then. He had been the first person to actually see what she looked like since she had been deemed missing. They had become close, and now held a brother-sister like bond. (Though Shika denies it, saying it's too 'troublesome')

She gave herself one last look over before she begun heading out the door. She passed by the calendar and couldn't help but smile as she saw the date. _They_ were coming soon. She couldn't wait to see them.

She continued out the door and begun her walk to the bridge Team 7 meets at. She let her mind wander. She really was tired of all these _baby _missions. She was at least at a high chunnin level or low jounin level, so these missions were nothing but chores… _Literally_.

She looked up when she heard Sakura's voice asking her _Sasuke-kun _on a date. She rolled her eyes. When will that girl learn that he doesn't like her, only annoyed of her constant rambling.

Sakura looked up at her briefly and looked away before she gasped and looked again. This caught Sasuke's attention and he turned to look as well. When they saw her new attire they looked highly surprised, but she ignored them and instead opted for looking at the light stream of the river

She rested against the railing of the bridge and thought about the same dream she had last night. She really did get over the whole torture thing that happened when she was younger, so she didn't know why it was annoying her now. All it was, was a memory; nothing else.

She remembered when she was pulled out of the ditch by a passer-by she couldn't think straight. She had looked toward the direction of the village, and ran the other direction. She didn't want to go back to where she was hated, and abused. She didn't know what happened to the passer-by but didn't think too much of it. That was stupid.

She closed her eyes and let herself be swayed by a past memory…

_***Flashback***_

_Naru stopped running after a certain distance and leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Tears were running down her bloodied face._

_She was a mess. Her blonde hair was now filled with dirt and blood, and it was matted into a big knot. Her clothes were pure red, as was her skin. There was also blood on her face, and was slightly clearing away from her tears. After a day inside of the hole she had found out what she had been the _'water,' _it was really _blood, _and oil._

_She heard footsteps behind her and turned fearfully to see the same passer-by before but this time the person was with someone else. _

_The first person – the one who found her – was a female that had long white hair that was held back by a green bandana-like cloth allowing only her bangs to actually show, half of her face was hidden behind her bangs allowing only one eye to show, and a light brown skin tone, she had black hakama pants that ended right below her knees' with wrappings going to her ankles. She had black shinobi sandals, and a dark green shirt on; one sleeve of the shirt was long and the other was short, over the dark shirt was a light green vest-like shirt that was open from the top and closed around her middle. Right where the light shirt closes there is a blue obi tied into a knot in the front. On the short sleeved sleeve there was wrappings continuing from the middle of her fore-arm to her hand, stopping at her fingers. She had violet eyes with rings around them. _

_The second person was a male, and had black hair tied in a ponytail with two pieces loose at his sides to frame his face. He had black eyes that were warm and inviting. He had a light blue-green scarf around his neck and a blue-green shirt on that had a black stripe going down the middle, the shirt was more like a vest, and underneath said shirt was a light white-green shirt. He had on a short white hakama, and black shinobi sandal. Around his waist was a black obi, which was tied in the back. He had no wrappings like the girl, and had a warm smile on his face. Both of them were around the same age as her, Naru absently noted_

"_Are you okay?" asked the boy_

_Naru didn't respond and only continued to stare. _

_The girl sighed and walked toward Naru, who flinched and moved back. The girl lightly smiled and lifted her hands up in a peaceful gesture. They were so mature for being so young, Naru noticed_

"_Calm down," she said in a soothing voice "we aren't going to hurt you, I'm Ryuuzetsu"_

_The girl, Ryuuzetsu, then held out her hand, and Naru hesitantly shook it._

"_I'm Muku" said the boy with a large smile_

"_Come, let's get you cleaned up" said the girl, then took Naru's hand and led her away_

_They walked to a nearby stream, and Muku left to leave them privacy_

"_What's your name?" asked Ryuuzetsu_

"_Naru" squeaked Naru in a hoarse voice_

"_Well, Naru, what happened to you?" asked Ryuuzetsu, who was digging in a pack Naru didn't notice before and pulled out a small black cloth_

_Naru let Ryuuzetsu dip the cloth in water and begin to wash her blood stained face_

"_I was taken away from my village, and a man beat me and threw me in there" Naru rasped out, she didn't know why she was revealing this information to this girl, all she knew was that she was comfortable around said girl, and felt like she should protect her_

"_That's horrible!" said Ryuuzetsu with sadness and anger in her voice. Naru was happy to not see any pity_

_Naru was quiet and let the girl continue to wash her down. Soon Naru was all clean and in a kimono_

_The kimono was nothing special, it was light blue with a black obi. It was too big for her, so it was baggy. It was dark outside, so they all sat around a fire eating fish caught from the stream_

"_Why are you out in these woods? Shouldn't you be at home?" asked Naru in a small voice_

_Both Muku and Ryuuzetsu looked at each other before looking at her_

"_We ran away" said Muku in a small voice. Naru was curious as to why they left and voiced her thoughts_

"_Because, we feel so pressured at home," explained Ryuu "there is a box where we come from and it is said to be able to grant any wish. Muku's tou-san wants to open the box so much, and the whole thing just got to us"_

_Naru nodded. She didn't want to press her knew friends because she could tell it was a sore subject for them_

"_Can-" Naru gulped, almost afraid to ask her question "Can I come with you?"_

_Naru looked away, not wanting to see their faces when they declined_

"_The more the merrier right?" she heard and her head snapped to Muku with a shocked expression on her face, which melted into a big smile and hopeful eyes_

"_Really?" she asked her voice also full of hope_

"_Yes" said Ryuu with a smile "We should start moving tomorrow, so let's get to sleep"_

_Naru and Muku nodded and Ryuu pulled out a sleeping bag for Naru to borrow. Naru laid her sleeping bag down and climbed inside. She felt someone settle beside her and looked to see Ryuu. Ryuu smiled at her and Naru smile back before turning and closing her eyes, taking comfort in the warmth beside her._

_This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and bond that death itself couldn't break…_

_***Flashback End***_

It had been a long time since she had last seen them. They had traveled together for a year, training, bonding, that was until the accident. She shook her head. No use thinking that now.

She looked up at the sky and determined she had been reminiscing for about two hours or so. She heard a poof of smoke and turned to see her teacher in all of his glory.

"Yo" he said, his eye in his trademark upside down 'U' style

"You're late!" shouted Sakura

"I got lost on the road of life" he replied happily. Naru rolled her eyes under her hood. And what a road it must be.

"Anyway, today we have plenty of missions to do" he continued "first we have to wash the Hokage Monument, then we have to catch Tora, and we have to shop for Ms. S-"

"No!" Sakura cut him off "Kakashi-sensei give us a real mission! Not a chore!"

"You'll have to take it up with the Hokage not me" said Kakashi, and Sakura huffed

"But," he continued "I'll see what I can do"

Sakura smiled, and Naru gave a mental breath of relief, Sasuke just 'Hn'd' but otherwise said nothing else, but you could see the satisfaction in his eyes

Naru nodded and began to walk aimlessly. She just wanted to go on a nice walk where she could get lost in her thoughts. She briefly began to wonder when she would see her friends. She closed her eyes in contemplation when she felt her hood brush against her face. She pushed the thing back and grumbled silently to herself. She really did hate cloaks. Sure, they could be very comfortable and good for hiding, but the hoods are just so damn annoying.

After a while of mindless traveling she looked up to see she was in a nice little clearing in the forest. The clearing was beautiful and she took her time to look around in awe.

There was a small pond that had koi-fish swimming about. The trees were thick and blocked the suns' rays from reaching the Earth, which made her very pleased. She flicked her hood down and continued her observation. The clearing was indeed small, but not too small. There were a couple of small boulders here and there, which struck her odd because one wouldn't expect boulders in the middle of the forest. Turning her eyes she saw a few small logs that would be perfect for training.

She liked this clearing, she decided. She would probably come back here for meditation or training. She walked toward a particularly large boulder, and climbed atop before settling herself down, shifting her cloak around her and removing the bow and arrows from her back.

Her eyes shifted closed and she felt her senses begin to take action. She heard the little koi-fish as they splashed to the surface every ounce and a while. She felt the slight wind spray against her pale skin. And lastly she heard the small rustle of leaves, alerting her she was not alone.

Hey eyes snapped open and she turned to see a small girl(1) tumble from a nearby bush. The girl had long blue hair (with bangs) and even bluer eyes. She had on a small torn up black yukata(2). She was covered in blood and had small cuts on her face.

Naru's eyes narrowed. How had she not noticed the little girl? How _could_ she not smell the blood the small thing was covered in.

The girl looked at her with pleading eyes before falling forward. Before Naru could think she was holding the small child in her arms.

She sighed to herself before turning and heading home, pulling her hood over her head and hiding the child in her cloak…

-*.*-*.*-

Kakashi walked into the Hokages office with a smile on his face, he was reading his favorite book. When he noticed he arrived, he (reluctantly) put his book away and stood at attention for his leader.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" he asked the aging leader

"Yes, ('two hours ago' the Hokage grumbled) I had asked you to come to discuss important business about one of your students" he explained seriously

Kakashi lifted and eyebrow and his mouth set into a frown. Was this about Sasuke? Or maybe Naru? The Hokage continued on, ignoring Kakashi's questioning look

"I wanted to discuss my concerns for Naru," at this Kakashi's face turned confused. What was there to discuss? Sure, she was quiet and didn't show her face, but he didn't think that was as important as completing assignments

"What I'm about to say must not leave this room, do you understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Good, now onto business," said the Hokage, pulling out a scroll "as you know Uzumaki Naru is the Jinchiruki for the nine-tailed beast, Kyuubi"

Kakashi nodded, everyone except the children of the village knew this

"Because of this, the villagers feared her and despised her; mistaking her for the demon itself," said the Hokage a frown settled on his features "they would beat her, and insult her, but they never took it to far"

Suddenly, the Hokages face took on a grim look

"However, despite this, on the night of Kyuubi's decease, October 10th, in the middle of the festival, Naru disappeared."

"Naru was only six years old when this happened. I hadn't found out she was missing until nearly the next day, and I sent out a search party to search for Naru. They came back empty handed

"I had searched and searched for her for several months, but came up empty. Soon months turned into years and Naru had come back to the village three years later. The condition we found her in was unbelievable"

The Hokage then handed the scroll he had took out to Kakashi.

"This is the medical file that had been taken"

Kakashi looked down at the file in his hands. He then began to flip through it, and his eyes began to widen gradually with each passing second

"This is…unbelievable" he said breathlessly

The Hokage nodded solemnly, his face grim

"Indeed" he said, "I'm surprised that she even survived, but I believe that has something to do with her…" He faltered at the end and Kakashi nodded, understanding what he was speaking of

"I understand why you are concerned, but how does this involve me?" asked Kakashi. He may be her sensei, but even so, such guarded secrets should not be revealed to him

"I want you to keep an eye on her" replied the aging man "Kakashi, you are her sensei, you will be around her the most, besides her own teammates, therefore you should be able to gain some information about what had caused such unbelievable injuries"

"You mean she didn't tell you how it happened?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowing

"No," the Hokage shook his head "I haven't heard Naru speak ever since we found her this way"

Kakashi nodded, interested. He wanted to find out what cause his silent student to be such a way even though when she was younger she was the loudest ball of energy there ever was

"I will do as you asked Hokage-sama" said Kakashi

Sarutobi nodded and dismissed Kakashi. He watched Kakashi's retreating back and let his hands rub his temples

_Oh Naru, _he grumbled softly to himself, _you have me feeling a hundred times my age. You always have made me feel that way. Even when you were younger…_

-*.*-*.*-

Naru looked at the girl slumbering lightly in her bed. She was a cute little thing; that was for sure. She slept the whole way home, and hadn't stirred the slightest when Naru treated her injuries

Naru concluded she must have been lost in the forest, and was attacked by neighboring animals. Naru was disappointed in herself for not being able to sense or smell the tiny thing, but told herself it was because she was too lost in thought to notice her surroundings, which brought even more reprimanding herself because she could have been attacked out of nowhere and not known a thing. (Though she highly doubted she would be beaten, unless said person happened to be demon lord strong)

She was startled out of her thoughts my a light mewl, and looked down to the sleeping child to see her crying and shaking, obviously from a nightmare

"Mom…dad…" she cried out softly

Naru felt a pang in her chest, for why, she had no idea, and she gently crawled next to the young thing, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close

The child clung to her and sobbed softly. Naru didn't know how long she stayed there, holding the child close, but soon she had drifted off to sleep herself, for ounce her dreams happy and peaceful…

-*.*-*.*-

And I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not too long, but I'll try to work faster and make my chapters longer. Please review so I know if I should continue this story! m(_ _)m

1. For a picture of the girl please go to my profile

2. A yukata is a light cotton kimono

Oh, by the way! Whoever guesses who the two new characters from Naru's flashback get a cookie! =^.^=

Thank you to the following for reviewing:

**pinksamurai1014**

**anon**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**ddcj1990**

**XxBishxX**

Thank you all so much for reviewing! You make me want to continue my story, and make it better! Cookies for you!

Ja,

~Black Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's been a while I know, sorry but, right now we're in the process of moving because we can't afford our house, and I have to get ready to go to a new school (no matter how much I don't want to!); I promise I'll try to update faster! Anyway on to more important matters:

Me: Oh Gaara-chan please say the disclaimer!

Gaara: Do I have to?

Me: Yes *puppy dog eyes*

Gaara: Fine. blackdeviouserose does not own Naruto. She only owns any other characters and/or locations

Me: Thanks Gaara-chan! *glomps*

BTW: I also added lines in this! Finally!

-*.*Chapter 3*.*-

Naru looked at the little girl sitting at her table. She was very thin, Naru had learned while helping her with a bath, too thin. The child was fidgeting and was obviously nervous. Naru sighed before squaring her shoulders and brushing her short hair over her behind her

"Are you hungry?" she asked the girl in her hoarse voice.

The girl looked up quickly, obviously startled by the sudden noise. She blushed lightly in embarrassment and timidly nodded her head. Naru smiled slightly. This child was so cute.

"I don't have a lot of food, so I will go shopping soon, but I do have some onigiri, is that okay?" Naru asked before going over to the fridge.

"Y-yes" said the girl quietly.

Naru pulled out the rice balls and heated them before setting them before the child. The girl grabbed one and began to chew, ounce she was finished with the plate Naru sat down at the table across from her.

"Do you have a name?" she asked

The girl looked up at her and nodded, "Its Akiko."

'_Bright child or Autumn child.'_ Naru said to herself.

"Well, Akiko, would you mind telling me where your parents are?" She asked gently, still remembering the previous night's episode.

Akiko's head leaned down and her hair shadowed her face, but Naru new she was crying by the little drops that began to land on the table.

"T-they're gone now" she said softly, and Naru felt her heart clench.

Why did this little girl do this to her? She had always had a soft spot for children, especially those like herself, but she had always tried to ignore her maternal instincts. This child was bringing them out again.

She silently walked toward the girl, and she sat on the chair next to her. She picked up the child, who gasped lightly and looked up, and placed her in her lap, wrapping her arms around her

"It's okay," Naru whispered, "its okay to cry"

The child clutched to her and started sobbing, "They were always there for me, my kaa-san and my tou-san! My oniisan used to take care of me when they were away, and he would always tell me stories!"

Naru was silent as she listened to the girl sob her tale. So, Akiko had a brother as well. The only problem left was finding out what happened to her family.

Akiko continued sobbing until she fell asleep, and Naru brushed her hair back before standing and walking to her room. She pulled the covers back and placed Akiko in the bed before drawing them forward.

She looked at Akiko before making a Kage Bunshin

"Watch over her, and make sure nothing happens to her." she ordered the clone before grabbing her cloak and pulling it on.

She activated her cloaks chakra shield before leaving the tiny apartment. She jumped over the rooftops until she made it to the forest, and she began to make her way to the area she found Akiko.

She walked to where she found the girl and saw a trail of blood leading off somewhere. She repressed her urge for the blood and began to follow the long trail. Around an hour later she came upon a little hut that reeked of the red liquid.

She felt her eyes begin to burn and she quickly held her nose. It would do no good to go vampire on the surrounding area.

'_But your already tainted, why does it matter if you drink the blood or not?' _came a voice within her mind.

She ignored the voice and made her way to the huts door, which was knocked down and broken, causing splinters to fall everywhere. She entered the hut and looked around.

The living room was small, and photo's and the furniture were all broken. Glass was shattered everywhere, and blood stained the floor. She made her way toward a hallway that was to the left of the room.

She walked down the hallway and upon sight of the first door she pushed it open with her free hand. The room was blue, with a little window over a small bed. There was only one toy in the room and that was a little rabbit, on the small bed. There was a closet on the wall to the right of the door. There was a dresser next to the bed and on the dresser were a lamp and a picture.

Walking forward, she looked at the photo. It was a family picture. A woman was smiling brightly with long blue hair and emerald eyes. She wore a red kimono and was holding onto a little girl who had the same hair, but deep blue eyes. The little girl wore a pink kimono with Sakura blossoms covering it. The two front parts of her hair were tied with white ribbons. The girl was hugging the elder woman – probably mother – with a large smile on her face.

Next to them was a man with a large grin and shaggy brown hair; he had deep blue eyes that held warmth and happiness. He had on a white kimono and his arm was wrapped around the woman's waist. His other arm was around, a boys shoulders. The boy had the same brown hair but with a streak of blue in the bangs. He had emerald eyes that had a tint of blue, and he was smiling faintly. He had on a blue kimono and his arm was over the, mans – probably fathers – shoulder as well.

The family looked very happy, and carefree. She felt a tinge of sadness at knowing the others in the portrait, besides the girl, were in fact dead.

She walked to the bed and grabbed the small rabbit and held it to her, before grabbing the photo as well. She left the room with her new possessions and walked down the hall toward a shoji door.

She slid the door and her mouth curled in disgust at what she found on the other side of the door.

On the floor were the three other people in the portrait lying in pools of blood on the floor. There was, no distinctive wounds on the three but they were lying in blood. She walked toward the younger boy and turned him on his back. She looked him over but found no wounds.

That's odd. There should at least something on his body to create such a large pool of blood. Her eyes landed on his neck and they narrowed. On his neck were to puncture wounds. She ripped off a small piece of her cloak and spit on it before wiping the blood away around the wound. Upon closer inspection she saw that the wounds were probably made from teeth. She held her hand above the wound and sent in some of her chakra.

She felt around the body until she found an unknown chakra residing inside the boy. She latched onto the chakra and when she recognized who's it was she gasped and pulled her hand back.

She had to get out of this house. He could be watching her right now.

She stood up swiftly and grabbed her new items before she scattered out of the house. Turning around to look at the hut she made a barrier around it and quickly made a katon jutsu.

snake, ram, boar, monkey, horse, tiger. She gasped in and pushed her chakra into her chest before releasing it in a massive fireball.

She quickly made a small hole in the barrier and made her way out before sealing it again. She watched as the smoke rose but stopped ounce the barrier came into effect. She made light holes in different areas of the barrier so the smoke could leave slowly without causing unwanted attention.

She gazed at the burning house and said a light prayer to the ones who died inside. Once she was finished she turned on her heel and walked away. She jumped into the trees and made her way home.

As she jumped over rooftops she began to wonder if she should tell Hokage-jiji of what she had found. If she told him that would put him on edge and he would need to take action, which would get the village involved. She didn't want the village involved. That would only cause trouble on her part.

With the village involved that would mean more deaths of ninja and villagers alike. It would cut down their ranks drastically, which is something they don't need – especially for future purposes. With the deaths the blame would increase and be pinned on innocents to have someone to blame. Mistrust would increase and could divide the village in half causing an all out war.

No she definitely didn't want to tell Hokage-jiji.

She would have to deal with this in her own way, and if push came to shove call for her _special_ friends. For now she would have to work behind the scenes and take care of any unwanted surprises.

Which brought her thoughts back Akiko. That was definitely a surprise. She didn't know what to do with the child who just lost her family. Stopping on a rooftop she changed her route. Maybe she could confide in someone before heading home.

_Home?_ She snorted at the thought. That raggedy old apartment was not home. It was merely a place she slept and kept the sun away. No, her home is wherever her friends – no family was. And she couldn't be with her family, not yet at least.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed she had arrived at her destination. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for someone to answer. Finally Shikimaru answered the door with a yawn, and when he saw her he blinked with a confused look on his face.

"Naru?" he asked her

She nodded and pulled back her hood slightly to reveal some of her face, "Hey, Shika can we talk?"

He nodded and turned towards the house, "I'm going out mom, be back in a while."

And with that he slipped on his shoes and walked out of his house.

"Where do you wanna' talk?" he asked lazily, his hands behind his head.

She shrugged and replied, "the usual place"

He nodded and they took to the rooftops toward the Hokage monument. When they arrived they sat on the Yondaime's head overlooking the village.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked lying back and looking at the clouds. This was his second favorite place to cloud watch, the first being the field near the training grounds.

She sighed and leaned back as well resting on her hands as she looked over the village. _For such a beautiful village who would have known they have such evil and tainted secrets?_

She ignored the voice again and continued with what she planning to say, "Yesterday I found this nice place in the forest. I had been relaxing when a little girl fell out of the bushes. She was bloody and was covered in cuts."

Shikimaru turned towards her, silently telling her to go on with his eyes.

"I took her home with me and today I followed her blood to her home," she continued "When I got there I found her mother, father, and brother all dead on the floor."

She stopped there, and he looked toward her in confusion.

"There are deaths like that going on everywhere Naru, they could have been killed by a hired shinobi and the girl managed to sneak away, but got caught on the twigs on while running."

Naru shook her head at Shikimaru, "This is different. When I looked them over I found no wounds, yet they were surrounded by blood that was obviously their own."

Shikimaru frowned at her explanation. There was no way to cause such an amount of blood without some type of wound.

"I then noticed that there were two puncture wounds on the brothers neck," she continued "I did a quick chakra scan and I found that they were _his_ bite marks."

"His?" Shikimaru asked, his eyes widening with curiosity "You mean that man you always talk about killing?"

She nodded at him and he frowned looking up at the sky. '_This is so troublesome'_

"What I don't understand is why he would kill that family. He's not known for random killing sprees, and he only kills those he deems significant" she said looking back over the city.

"I think that he killed those people to warn you, and let that girl live because he knew she would find you. He probably knew you would go looking for the family, and that you would find out it was him, so this is probably a warning to tell you he's back" Shikimaru said with furrowed brows

She nodded her head in understanding and a thought occurred to her. "Shikimaru, what am I going to do with the girl, Akiko?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Why don't you take her in? You seem like you have a lot in common"

She blinked at that. She didn't think she would be able to take in the girl, but what scared her more was the fact that she was _actually_ considering taking in the girl.

She sighed, "Thanks for the talk Shikimaru." she said to her friend.

"Anytime." He said with a yawn. It was now dark out and he obviously wanted to go to sleep.

"I'll talk to you later." She told him standing up and pulling down her hood.

"Ok" he replied, standing as well.

"Ja ne!" She said as she jumped from the monument and to the streets bellow

His only response was a 'troublesome'.

As she jumped over the rooftops to her home she thought that maybe taking care of Akiko wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>And done! I hope I made this chapter longer than normal! Now I'm going to go watch some anime before I go to sleep.<p>

Ja!

~Black Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's an update for you guys! I haven't updated in a while because we've moved into our new house and were trying to get all of our things unpacked. My rooms just about done, but my moms and papa's room is barely even started! BTW: Is there anyone who knows a good Naruto/FMA crossover? I can't find any! :(

Anyway here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: blackdeviouserose does not own Naruto. If she did we'd all be doomed.

-*.*Chapter 4*.*-

Naru stared at the aged man sitting behind the desk from under her hood. She had thought long and hard and had come to the decision that she wanted to adopt Akiko as her sister. The Hokage, on the other hand, stared at the girl before him with shock, his mouth hanging open and pipe broken on the floor. He was not only shocked that she would want to adopt a child, but also because she actually _spoke _to him.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked up at the girl again and began to think. If he let her adopt the child then there's the possibility she would loosen up a little. Having someone else like herself around her could probably bring good to her. He winced at that thought. When she was much younger he had begged the council to let her spend her time around someone like herself, an orphan, to hopefully give her company and not feel so lonesome. The council had disapproved and nothing could convince them otherwise, saying that a demon like her should never be around other children.

He nodded his head, "You may adopt Akiko as your sister, but first you must sign all of the paperwork, and Akiko must go and have a check up at the hospital, and approve of your proposition."

Naru nodded at the other man, the paperwork and check up would be easy to complete. After reading and signing the paperwork she left the room and headed home via rooftops.

When she got home she unlocked the door and relocked it ounce inside; you can never be too cautious. She walked into the living room to find Akiko sprawled on the floor drawing on a piece of paper with her stuffed bunny beside her.

"Akiko." Naru said, gaining the blue haired child's attention. The girl looked up and smiled widely at seeing Naru; she had warmed up to Naru considerably.

Naru sat on the couch that was behind the girl, and Akiko got up and sat on the couch as well. Akiko looked at Naru with a questioning gaze and Naru smiled at the little girl.

"Akiko," Naru started, "I talked to the Hokage today and he's allowing me to adopt you as my sister, do you want that?"

Akiko had wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open. Naru was afraid that the girl wouldn't like this and she would lose her, but her thoughts were interrupted when a wide smile spread on Akiko's face and she jumped up and hugged Naru.

"Yes! Thank you so much nee-san!" Akiko cried, and Naru felt a _real _smile fall on her lips. Maybe they'd be okay.

* * *

><p>Naru twitched under her hood as she stared at the aged man behind the desk. There was <em>no way in hell <em>she was going to do another D-rank mission. She'd kill before she did that.

Apparently the Hokage along with her teammates felt her murderous aura, as they were backing away from her slowly. The Hokage cleared his throat nervously, while all the while sweat was pouring off of him in buckets.

"I-I think I have a C-rank mission, however another team must help you with this mission." He said looking at Naru nervously.

The air around her cleared and everyone sighed with relief. Who would know a little girl could create so much killer intent?

"We'll take it Hokage-sama, but if I may, who is the team that will be joining us?" asked Kakashi, still reading his little orange book.

"The team that will be joining you is team Asuma." Said the Hokage and Naru perked up, cheering on the inside that she would be with two of her friends. (A/N: She is also friends with Chouji but not to the same extent as Shikimaru, or Hinata.)

Kakashi nodded with an eye-smile, and the Hokage continued, "Sakura would you mind going and retrieving Asuma's team?"

Sakura nodded and made her way out. A while later she returned yelling all the while yelling at Ino, while the rest of team Asuma trailed behind, obviously annoyed.

"You called for us, Hokage-sama?" asked Asuma as he took to standing beside Kakashi.

"Yes, Team 7 and Team 10 will escort Tazuna-san to his home in the Land of Waves. This is a C-rank mission, and you will need to protect him from bandits, and the like." Said the Hokage before he nodded to a jounin in the room, who opened the door for their client.

The man who entered was old and reeked of sake. He held a sake bottle in his hand, and he had grey hair with a small piece of rope tied around his forehead. Naru narrowed her eyes at him. Although he looked aloof he had a nervous twitch in his left eye, which was covered by glasses.

"This is your client, Tazuna-san," said the aged man behind the desk. "You will need to escort him to his home in the Land of Waves, where he is building a bridge."

The teams nodded before looking at their client, who scrunched up his nose, and looked them over with a calculating eye. "These kids are supposed to protect me? They look more like brats then ninja's. Especially the small one in the hood."

Naru felt a vein throb in her head. She didn't care what anyone called her as long as it wasn't small or anything related to that word. Meanwhile somewhere far, far away in a place called Amestris a blonde twitched and started yelling about not being short, while his brother, 'in' a suit of armor, sweat dropped. (A/N: Sorry I had to put that there! XD)

She held back the urge to punch the man and instead chose to quietly plan his ultimate demise in her head. Yes Tazuna shall burn! Burn!

Meanwhile the rest of the occupants in the room could feel her sadistic glee and began to move away from her, all the while wondering why she was being so out of character.

"Okay team," said Kakashi clearing his throat, "Meet at the gate in an hour with enough supplies to last a week or so."

Both teams nodded and headed out, with Ino and Sakura clinging to Sasuke like a life-line, while glaring daggers at eachother. Naru sighed as she was pulled from her fantasies and headed home, when a thought hit her.

Who was going to watch Akiko while she was gone? She and Akiko had grown close, and now she loved Akiko like a little sister. Someone came to mind and she nodded to herself, hoping that he could take care of her.

When she got to her apartment she walked to the little girl's room and knocked quietly. The muffled reply of "come in" was heard and she entered the small room.

The room really was small, but Akiko didn't seem to mind. The walls were light purple with little knick knacks here and there. Akiko lay on a small bed holding her bunny, while drawing on a scrap of paper.

"Akiko," she started, gaining the child's attention, "I am going on a mission, and I need you to stay with someone I know while I'm away okay?" she said slowly.

Akiko looked upset for a minute before smiling and nodding. Then she got off the bed and gave Naru a big hug, while also pulling down her hood. She gave a small peck on Naru's cheek before grabbing her bunny.

"Can mister bunny come to?" she asked in her small voice.

Naru smiled slightly and nodded. Then she grabbed the girl's coat (which she had purchased a while after adopting Akiko) and wrapped it around her little sister.

"Just in case it gets cold I want you to have your coat." She explained to the confused girl, who nodded in understanding.

She then picked up Akiko and brought her to her hip. She walked out of the apartment, not before locking the door, and headed down the street, ignoring the stares she got from by passers.

When she arrived at her destinations door, she knocked nervously. A second latter the door opened and revealed a man with his hair pulled up into a pony tail, and a scar running across his nose.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly, and the surprised, edging on shocked, man nodded moving away to allow room for her to enter.

When she came in she was led to a living room, and sat on a couch, while pulling the little girl in her lap. Iruka brought in some tea, and sat on a couch opposite to her, all the while cooing over the little girl in his head.

"I need to ask a favor." She said pulling down her hood.

The man was surprised by the action, but nodded for her to continue.

"My team and another team are going on an escort mission, and I have no one to look after Akiko." The blonde explained, while she motioned to the little girl in her arms (who was playing with Naru's hair.).

Iruka nodded in understanding, but he was confused as to why she would pick him, and he voiced these thoughts aloud.

"Why do you want me to look after her, surely there are others to babysit her." He said.

"The reason is because I trust you." Iruka was shocked to say the least, "And I know how much you love children, so I thought you might want to look after her, but if you don't I can find someone else."

Iruka quickly reassured her, "No its fine, I would love to take care of her. Which reminds me, where did you get her?"

Naru sighed in relief and explained to the man what had happened, while leaving out the finer details.

Iruka nodded in sympathy to Naru, before she relieved her hands of the child.

"I need to go now, the mission starts soon." She said walking toward the door with Iruka trailing behind.

"Okay, have a safe journey!" he said to her. Naru smiled and pulled up her hood, before leaning down to be at the same height as Akiko.

"Be good for Iruka-sensei, okay?" she asked the girl, who nodded hastily, with tears in her big eyes. She was going to miss her big sister.

Naru hugged Akiko before pulling back and heading out the door. Thirty minutes later found Naru walking along side Shikimaru and Chouji, and when she saw a little puddle in the road, she _knew _this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p>And Cut! That's a rap people! Sorry for the short chapter, but I need to start helping my mom and papa with unpacking. Anyway until next time!<p>

Ja,

~Black Rose


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Wow, fast update huh? Anyway I just wanted to tell you there's a poll on my profile on which FMA series is better, the original or the Brotherhood. I need votes because when I'm finished with this story I might do a Naruto and FMA crossover.

So anyways, here's the next chapter!

Shikimaru: blackdeviouserose does not own Naruto, if she did then – well I don't want to think about that. Troublesome

-*.*Chapter 5*.*-

Naru slowed down so she was behind everyone as she walked past the small puddle. Whoever is in that henge has to be the stupidest moron there is. First off, it hadn't rained in days and there isn't a cloud in the sky, secondly, the henge is so weak she could see straight through it!

She discreetly took out a Kunai and pretended to be examining it, and when she walked past the puddle she _'accidentally'_ dropped it, point forward, into said puddle. She smirked under her hood as she heard the hiss of pain, and when suddenly the puddle formed to people, one of which was bleeding in the arm, who attacked her right away.

She side stepped the poor attempt to punch her, and grabbed the wrist as it was coming by her, she twisted the arm until it made a crunch, and had to let go quickly to avoid the other brothers' attack. She ducked under his leg and brought her arm up sharply, feeling satisfaction when she heard his cry of pain.

The others, she noted, were too surprised to attack yet. Her sensei's had been already at the ready and had pulled out a Kunai each. She jumped back from the two attackers, and when she did they attacked Kakashi and Asuma. She rolled her eyes as 'they' were ripped to shreds. At least she knew they weren't dead. That would put a dent to things.

She quickly darted after the demon brothers as the rest of her team finally snapped out of their daze, and Sakura and Ino had finally stopped screeching. Why couldn't Kunoichi these days focus more on training then looks? It was ninja's like them who really put dents in woman's reputation. They were already treated weak as it is, but girls like them only made it worse!

She pulled herself out of her thoughts; she needed to focus on the fight. One of the brothers threw his shuriken chain at her and she quickly ducked under it, while pulling out a kunai. She thrust the kunai into the chain, while charging some chakra into the kunai, and smirked when the chain broke under the pressure.

The one who threw the chain looked shocked, then rage overtook his face, and he charged her, fully intent on making her suffer, when she suddenly stopped in his tracks. She heard a voice behind him and smirked.

"Kagemane no Jutsu: Success." Said the voice of Shikimaru behind the attacker. She smiled to herself, and quickly tied him with a strong rope.

She looked to the side and saw Sasuke and Chouji had taken down the other brother. The gennin quickly tied them to a tree and their sensei's came out from their hiding. She leant against a tree and felt rather tired. After all, she hadn't fed in nearly two weeks, not with Akiko around and their sudden mission, she hadn't been able to find the time.

She cursed herself, if she didn't feed soon she would start to feel bloodlust creeping up on her, and it would take all of her willpower not to attack whoever came in her line of sight, friend or foe. Maybe she could sneak a bite tonight while everyone is sleeping…?

She closed her eyes as she leant against the tree. She could vaguely hear her sensei's talking to the brothers, but she wasn't focused on that. She took slow relaxing breaths, and realized everyone was starting to walk again. Guess they were still taking the mission after all. She quickly followed behind them, and kept her senses on high alert. She began to walk next to Chouji and Shikimaru until they arrived at a boat, and were told to be silent while crossing.

Ounce they had arrived on the other side she was irritable and hungry, and that old man's story was not helping her mood. She wished he would just shut up. As they were walking she felt something in the bushes, and swiftly pulled out a Kunai and threw it, startling everyone around her. She walked toward the bushes and peered inside, seeing only a small white rabbit. Smells good, she thought absentmindedly her mouth watering, before her thoughts caught up with her. A small _white _rabbit. It was summer; there shouldn't be any white rabbits.

_A distraction_ she thought, and as soon as she did a shout of get down rang across the clearing. She pulled Shikimaru and Chouji down by their collars, and ducked low herself. As soon as everyone was down a large sword hit the tree in front of them and a man wrapped in bandages landed on it.

She sniffed and smelt a lingering scent of wolf on him. She looked at him closer, and realized that this man was Zabuza Momichi. Her thoughts were confirmed when her Sensei announced it. They began to talk, but she ignored it, instead choosing to scout the area with her senses. There was someone else here.

She continued to look, and found the general area of where they were. She quickly made a shadow clone, and replaced it with herself before anyone could notice. Then she took off in the trees, heading toward the other being.

It took her a while to lock on the person, and by the time she did, she could already hear the sounds of fighting behind her. She landed on a tree and looked at the masked Nin in front of her. He had long hair, and his mask was of that of a Hunter Nin. She could smell wolf coming off of him, along with the feint musky smell of a male. He was a wolf, and definitely male, even though his slender body and precise balance said otherwise.

"Who are you?" she heard herself asking, she was not controlling her movements, and she was merely running on instinct.

She wasn't surprised she would do that around him, even though she would never do that around any other enemy. He was of wolf blood, and her own animalistic instinct is overriding her conscious.

"I am a Hunter Nin." Said the masked man.

"You are lying, you smell of that other man." What she said was true. This person also had the scent of the other, which could only mean they were in allegiance with each other.

"My name is Haku." Said the boy, instead of answering the statement.

"My name is Naru." She replied.

"Tell me Naru, why do smell of wolf and vampire blood?" asked the boy turning to face her.

She froze at his question, as memories washed over her. No one has asked that of her, because no one in Konoha was a wolf or vampire, so they could not smell both scents lingering on her.

"I cannot answer that Haku." She stated calmly.

"I see," said Haku, obviously wanting answers for such a big question, "Then I guess I will have to force it out of you."

And with that, Haku attacked.

* * *

><p>And that's it! Remember, if you have the time to read then you have the time to review! I'll try to update soon, so keep a look out! Sorry if it's a little short.<p>

Ja,

~Black Rose


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or favorite/followed my story. And to my anonymous reviewer:

Black Fox: You were correct; I did get those characters from the Naruto: Shippuden movie Blood Prison. I felt upset that they weren't in the series (only the movie), so I decided to bring them into my fic. ::hands cookies:: Good job!

And now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: blackdeviouserose does not own Naruto. If she did the series would have died out a long time ago.

Me: Well that's mean…

Naruto: And true.

-*.*Chapter 6*.*-

Naru dodged Haku's attack and jumped to the next tree. She pulled her Bow in front of her and grabbed an arrow, pulling it back and aiming. She let go of the arrow and, to Haku's shock, when it hit the tree it exploded into shower of ice, freezing the tree.

Haku looked at the ice, which was spreading, and jumped back. So he was dealing with an ice user, the same as himself, but uses arrows to direct her attacks. Haku heard a loud slosh of water in the distance (A/N: Does anyone else think that sounds cheesy? No? Just me? Oh well.) and knew he had to hurry to save Zabuza in time.

He swiftly pulled out senbon needles and threw them at her. She dodged quickly and jumped to another tree. She pushed her bow behind her and jumped to Haku, deciding Taijutsu would suffice for now. They exchanged a flurry of kick and punches, but the result was always the same: They couldn't pin one on the other.

Naru was starting to get annoyed. She looked at Haku, who was across from her on another branch, and grabbed her bow. She closed her eyes and focused on her spirit energy. She could begin to feel it form in her hand and when she opened her eyes an arrow of ice, as clear as a crystal, was grasped in it. She pulled back her arrow and quickly let go, aiming for Haku's feet. Haku didn't have enough time to dodge and was surprised to find the ice arrow breaking and reforming to freeze his feet to the floor.

Haku began to struggle as he heard the distant clangs of battle.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," Naru said as she jumped to his branch, "the more you struggle, the faster it expands until its frozen your entire body."

Haku stopped struggling to hopefully find a way of escape. He needed to get to Zabuza.

"I have a proposition for you." Naru stated, which made him freeze and look at her in shock.

She was offering to make a _deal _with him? Why didn't she just kill him?

"I know your working for Gato," Naru said, surprising Haku. How did she know? "but you probably don't know what he does to missing nin when they finish the job, do you?"

That caught Haku's attention and he slowly shook his head, wary of this girl who smelled of wolf and vampire, making a unique combination of blood.

"He lets them finish their job and when they're tired and weak from the battle, he lets his little bandits kill them." Naru said calmly while she leant on the trunk of the tree behind Haku.

Haku thought for a moment, and was not surprised in the least. That sounded like something that fat man would do. What he wouldn't give to claw his eyes out.

"So why do you want to make a deal with me?" Haku said suspiciously. Just what was this girl planning? She seemed like the type to make everything work into her favor. Always in the background planning something.

"Well, I have a plan to make it so that not only do you live, but you can kill Gato yourself. Are you in?" Naru asked, smirking under her hood as she stepped in front of him. Haku thought for a moment. The only way to find out more about this girl was to go along with her plan.

He nodded, and Naru's smirk widened. Things were going to get so interesting now.

* * *

><p>Naru nodded to Haku as they parted ways, Haku off to save his master, and Naru off to join her teammates. Naru stayed hidden in the tree's as she watched what had happened while she was gone. Zabuza and Kakashi were on the water, Kakashi copying everything Zabuza did. She sighed watching his Sharingan spin. <em>Such an easy trick<em>, she thought slowly reaching a hand to her own eyes.

She shook her head and quickly replaced herself with her clone, the latter going off into the woods before dispelling sending all of its memories to her. She nodded to herself going through everything that had happened. Kakashi would be exhausted after all of this, she could just feel it.

She smirked watching Haku send a needle into Zabuza's neck, stopping his heart for a few seconds. _So, _she though _it's time to start the show._

She watched as Haku jumped away with his master, and Kakashi faint. Yep, she knew it. She rolled her eyes. Now they have to carry him.

She helped Sasuke carry him, and thought back to her teamwork with him. He was definitely Itachi's little brother. She smiled sadly at the name. She missed her family. She shook her head mentally. She needed to focus on the present, focusing on the past only brought pain and sorrow.

She looked up at the house they were approaching. It was about damn time.

Ounce Kakashi was lying in a futon and introductions were made, she snuck outside to catch a moment's peace. She jumped onto the roof and looked up at the stars when she heard a door being opened. She looked down and caught site of that boy, Inari she believed, looking at a picture. He looked sad. Not her problem.

_But imagine that was Akiko, would you have the same feelings and thoughts? _Said that damn annoying voice in her head. And damn was it right. She growled in frustration and jumped down next to him; while also scaring the shit out of him.

"W-what do you want?!" he shouted while rubbing his eyes from the tears he had.

"You look upset, so I came to give you some advice." She said to him, while sitting on the railing. Her hood fell down at the movement and he stared in awe at her beauty.

"I don't need your advice!" he yelled at her, attempting to look tuff, but only succeeding in making him annoying.

"Well that too bad, because I'm going to give it to you anyway." She said smirking at him. She was being tuff on him, but he needed to learn to grow up and try to stand up for himself.

"Stop being a whiny little baby, and get up and fight." She said in a firm, cold voice.

He looked at her with wide eyes and her expression softened from its tuff exterior.

"Look, do you want to spend the rest of your life living like this?" she asked, "With barely any food, and with hate building up inside you? Do you want your children to feel the same way? Do you want them to hate their existence and want it to all end, only to have the cycle reborn over and over?"

He looked at her shocked. He didn't want his children to suffer. He didn't want to suffer. But he didn't want to see more people get hurt because of Gato's rein, and if he went against him, that was sure to happen.

He looked up to retort to her, but saw she wasn't there anymore. He made a face and angrily stomped inside. That stupid girl didn't know anything!

Naru chuckled lightly while sitting on the roof. He needed time to think through everything. She looked at the sky. The full moon was only a few nights away, but she was so hungry. She could feel herself weakening by the second, and if she didn't get anything soon, she would be helpless. She growled. Looks like she'll have to go hunting earlier than expected. She knew there were consequences for hunting early, however she'd have to ignore them.

She jumped from the roof and into the trees. Ounce she found herself at a safe distance from the house a purple mist began to form around her. Out of the mist jumped the same beautiful wolf, who howled loudly before following the scent of an animal. She would need to face the consequences, but she didn't care.

She was too damn hungry to care.

* * *

><p>And that's it! Whoa, that took me a while to write. Sorry about the crappy fight scene. I can't write them very well. Anyway please vote for my pole! I NEED MORE VOTES! Well, I'll be going now, and remember: If you have the time to read, you have the time to review. Give me your thoughts about my story, that way I'll know whether to stop writing or not. I'm so sorry its short, but I've been having writers block lately and it might be a while for the next update<p>

Ja,

~Black Rose


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Wow…it's been so long…Let's see…excuses? I have none. I guess you could say I've had a shitload of drama come knocking on my front door. But, I'm not going to go into that too much.

I've actually been failing school and I'm going to try and use this story as a means of escaping all of the studying and death's my family has undergone this year. Plus, my computer had a complete and ultimate breakdown…I lost all my files.

Well anyway! Let me get to the disclaimer and we can start~!

OH! **PLEASE READ THIS~! **I have recently begun to post challenges on my profile. Unfortunately I have an extremely long profile (that I am unwilling to erase) but fear not! It is at the very top~! Thus far the challenges only issue crossover's, but please if you are interested please check it out! Thank you! (*´∀｀*)ノ

Disclaimer: BlackDeviouseRose does not own Naruto…if she did, oh the possibilities!

* * *

><p>Naru glared at the tree situated in front of her, daring the poor bark to burst into a shower of sparks. She knew she shouldn't have eaten early, but dammit! If she didn't eat she would have eventually collapsed of hunger and likely died!<p>

The punishment for one quenching their thirst early was simple, yet so very aggravating. Her power was cut to not even _half _of what it was before! Maybe just a quarter! Something as simple as chakra climbing a tree became a task of extreme difficulty. She glanced at her comrade, who, while having difficulty as well, had made it to nearly half of his long tree. She glared back at her own tree. The stupid thing was mocking her, taunting the fact that she was so weak, so _useless_.

She clutched her small kunai closer and made a dash at the bark of the tree, making a fair distance before being forced away from the scarred up object, quickly making a slash with her weapon before dropping to the ground. She panted with exertion but refused to give up.

The time period for this weak state was not exact but would last months at least. She could only hope that her strength returned before the chunnin exams.

Smoldering eyes returning once again to the object in front of her she dashed forward, intent on making it further than before.

* * *

><p>Naru stared at the beautiful view before her aquarium eyes. It was finally night time and she could take off her hood. Everyone else on her team was inside the house, eating and heading to bed, but she opted to stay outside by their declared training grounds, looking up at the peaceful night sky, and the shining moon.<p>

Staring at it she felt a frown tug at her lips. The moon reminded her of herself quite frankly. The moon shone so brilliantly in the night sky, trying to hide the fact that it required the sun's rays of brilliance to glow so brilliantly. She was the same…never able to rely on her own power, always borrowing from something else.

She sighed at her own thought's and felt her eyelids tug downwards, obviously wanting to get to sleep, and no, _not _caring what she had to say about it. It was just too bad that before sleep cradled her she didn't feel the approaching chakra signature.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was considered many things. A genius, prodigy, tragedy, and a bastard. What many didn't seem to bring into account was that he was, in fact, human. Thus, when he noticed that one Uzumaki Naru did not come in for dinner, nor sleep he found himself very curious, and trying to follow her chakra signature in the woods. He knew that if one were to know of his intentions they would mutter to him the old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat', but he couldn't bring himself to care.<p>

None surprisingly he found her in the training grounds his teacher had happily introduced them to. However, what did surprise (shock) him was the fact the she was sleeping…and her beloved hood was down. Sasuke did consider her a complete mystery to him. He knew nothing of her, only her name. She intrigued him to say the least…

Before he could stop himself he found his feat guiding him to her, wanting to glimpse that mysterious face. And when he did catch that glimpse all he could think of was that she was…beautiful. She had pale skin, so pale he felt a bit of worry enter him, was she eating properly, sleeping? He pushed those thought's away to continue his observation. She had short platinum blonder hair that was disheveled from sleep, as well as her hood. Her face was round and chubby, having yet to lose her childhood chubbiness, something he found to be adorable. He could tell that when she was older she would make quiet the beauty. He was disappointed that her eye lids were shut. He wanted to see the eyes of this mysterious and beautiful emegma.

Realizing his own thoughts he felt his face heat up. Why would he think such thoughts? Weren't Uchiha supposed to be composed? Never letting an emotion pass into their hearts? Despite these thought's he knew deep in his heart he had already made a decision. Despite not knowing a thing about her, or who she was…

His hand reached out to cup her sleeping face.

He would protect her from harm's way, no matter what. He felt an unbreakable connection to this girl…

While curiosity did kill the cat, satisfaction brought it back.

* * *

><p>Okay so…this was so short. I seriously need to learn how to type longer and better chapters don't I..? I really hope you enjoyed, and please any feedback would be appreciated. I would love some constructed criticism. This chapter was just to put out there that, no, I'm not dead! The next chapter will be longer I promise!<p>

Please check out my profile regarding my challenges, thank you so much!

Ja,

~Black Rose


End file.
